


Hell of a PA

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Not RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a ficlet featuring Tara Benchley from 2.18, Hollywood Babylon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell of a PA

Hell of a PA  


Tara was an actor, and she wasn’t idealistic.  She worked hard for her money, invested it wisely, kept in shape, ate right, took care of her skin, and prayed for the trends to track her look.

One movie was a lot like another for Tara.  She’d been in Feardotcom, and Hell Hazers, and they were  a lot alike – she’d scream, and run through the woods, and eventually hack a monster to death in self-defense.

Then there had been that cursed project, Hell Hazers II, and god, that had sucked.  All the trouble with the script, and the people who died, it was all too much.

Tara took off for a while, went up to Canada, got a little recurring role on a TV show in Vancouver.  It was there out walking near one of the city parks she saw a guy she thought she recognized. Oh, yeah!  That fantastic PA from the cursed project.  That guy had been so sweet -- and with Hidden Talents.

“Hey, Dean!” Tara waved, and jogged over to him.

He held his two coffees out gingerly as she hugged him, nervously looking this way and that as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey!  How ya doing? Did you get work up here?  I’m over at Creighton’s Landing!”

“That’s great, but who are you?”  Dean answered.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Tara was actually kind of hurt.  Dean had claimed he liked her work, and they’d had a good time together.  “It’s Tara, Tara Benchley.”

“Nice to meet you, Tara; I’m sorry if I met you at a con?”

“A con? Well, yeah, I did Comic Con in ‘05 for Hell Hazers.”  Now Tara was confused.  What was he talking about?

“No, I didn’t do Comic Con till 2007.”

“Okay.... never mind, Dean, I thought I’d just say hi.”

“Jensen.  It’s Jensen, not Dean.”

“What?  Oh, my god!  I mistook you for someone else.  I’m terribly sorry!  You reminded me of someone I met a while back.”

“But you called me Dean,”  this guy, Jensen, said.  He looked so much like Dean, but now that she noticed, he was taller, kind of paler than Dean, and had a lot of freckles.

“Yeah, the guy’s name was Dean.  A hell of a PA.  And boy, could he give a massage.  I have never felt so pampered in my life!”

Jensen frowned.  “You met Dean?  and he ... pampered you?”

“Oh, yeah.  The works.  Manicure, pedicure, footscrub, and ninety minute massage.  Deep tissue.  He worked me so hard, he was practically rocking the trailer!  Hard, but just right, you know?  It felt sooo good.  I’ll love that man forever.”

“You met Dean.” Jensen was stuck on that concept.

“Hey! Is he your brother?  Identical twins, right?  Like Nicholas Brendon?  I worked with him once, met his brother at a party.   Double the fun!”

“No, no...  just.... he looked just like me.  And his name was Dean.  And you met him.”

Jensen took off his sunglasses and looked right at Tara from under his ballcap. He was just a little squintier than Dean, but basically, yeah, they were identical.

“Yeah!  Well, I guess he never mentioned me to you...  but he said he was kind of a fan of my work, you know, back in 07 when he was working in LA? We had so much in common, and he was just a really great guy.  Tell him I said hi, okay?  If he comes to Vancouver, please tell him to look me up.  I got a great new recipe for a smoothie he would flip over!

“Dean... likes smoothies?”

“Yeah!  Well, I guess, he’d never really tried them until he was bringing them to everybody on the Hell Hazers II set, cause Kraft services for that show really made killer smoothies.  I make this pineapple blueberry acai!”

“Sounds great,”  Jensen said faintly, still looking around.  Suddenly he seemed to be very relieved.  “Oh hey, there’s my friend, I’ve got to go.  Nice meeting you!”  He rushed over to a tall guy in a horrible knit hat who had two huge dogs on leashes.

“Say hi to Dean for me?”  Tara waved hopefully, and sighed.  She would never forget Dean – a guy like him was one in a million.

 


End file.
